Cops & Robbers
by Akai22878
Summary: Atem, a master thief. Anzu, rising in the ranks of her unit at the DCPD. Atem is a damaged man, only with his "work" to look forward too. Anzu, an abused woman with only her gun to protect her. What would happen if these two helped each other? Should they? A cop and robber? No way! (Multi-Chap, M for language)
**Hi! New story! Here's a little something I wanna mention, I'm not gonna spend forever explaining what the characters look like I mean we all know already so I'm just gonna skip that. Unless if its about their clothes or something. SO WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE, WELCOME TO COPS & ROBBERS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Let Me Vanish**

 _"I've got a robbery in progress at the International House of Gems off of Domino Avenue! All units please respond!"_ sounded the radio dispatch of a police car. With a chuckle, the driver of a particular car kicked it into high gear with a response.

"This is unit 4-2-0, on our way!" The person who sat in the passenger side smirked. He thought of the potential action the two lacked on that slow summer day. It's ironic really, summer was usually the busiest season of all. Both driver and passenger smirked as the two waited for a response from dispatch.

 _"10-4, bring us back a pack when you're done, Anzu."_ The driver laughed as her shoulder length brown waved in the wind from the open windows.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Her partner laughed and cocked his shotgun.

"This is gonna be fun." he said. Anzu agreed and turned the sirens along with the lights on. Red and blue lights flashed as the siren blared its familiar sound as the cops sped down to Domino Avenue.

"Let's see what kind of people we drag in this time." Her partner laughed.

"Yeah, you stun them with the flip of your hair and I cuff 'em." She blew a raspberry and pouted after all the air from her lungs was expelled. That comment, she felt, was obscene from her partner. Sadly, they already had a "complicated" relationship as it were, but the brunette held on to hope that one day he would prove himself better. Today however, felt to be her final straw. She looked over only to see her partner give her a certain look, a very peculiar one that said "Don't give me that or I'll pull you over." He winked at her. To indicate her confusion, she raised a brow. She never understood why he acted this way… especially when on duty. That was something about him she didn't particularly like. He was the typical dude of today's era. Sex. That's all it took to describe him and his interests and his goals in life. She had wished she could change that about him, then again, now wasn't the time to be thinking of her boyfriend problems.

"Let's go!"

~o~

At the House of Gems, three men stood there, wrapped in shadows and darkness, as two of the "gentlemen" bickered.

"I told you to wait in the car!" yelled the first guy who wore a retro black ski mask along with the other retro black gear 80's burglars would use. He seemed to have a strange sense of humor. The man being yelled at had a similar attire, except he wore goggles. He snarled back at the yeller.

"Yeah well I got a tip that you would've wanted to know!" A sigh was heard apart from the blaring alarms and red lights from within. The third guy simply stayed quiet and filled the empty bags with jewelry that were on display. He made no attempt to be careful considering their cover was already blown. He groaned as the two kept bickering, his fist came down on the glass and quickly but calmly grabbed the jewelry to place them in the bags. He sighed, the gems were cold and glistening like stars on a winter night. They jingled and jangled when shoved altogether in one bag, his bag. Especially since his "partners" were too busy having their little "spat". The third guy cursed under his breath as he swiftly went from case to case, snatching gems along the way. If only the alarms weren't blaring, he thought _. Shit, it would have been better if they_ **_weren't tripped at all_** _!_ he thought. He glared over at the idiots fighting, one of them tripped it, and there would be hell to pay once they left.

It was a good thing they wore all black, it was dark in that part of the display, the rare gems that haven't been put out yet. The silent one, instead of a retro outfit, he had more of a ninja-esque attire. He wore a long sleeve black linen shirt that was loose on his torso to allow upper body movement while he had regular black jeans. His head was covered by a scarf. That scarf wrapped his hair, almost like a turban, and his mouth, nose, and chin. The only thing that showed was his sharp amethyst eyes.

The third man stood straight up and whipped off some sweat from his face in relief. All gems acquired and all three bags were filled. He threw the bags at the two idiots and barked at them to be useful and get these so they can leave. The second the three went to move-

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!" yelled a male cop, which of whom, held an armed shotgun. Double barrel, nice, thought the ninja thief. Just then, a female cop entered the scene. His partner perhaps, he figured. Her shoulder length chocolatey hair swished in the wind she had generated with her running and the thief halted. Was she real? This cop held a standard issue pistol, 5mm rounds, not too exciting. But her ability might not be with a gun… this worried the ninja thief.

"I'd do what he says, he tends to get trigger happy. And I can't stop him even if I wanted to." The three men dropped their bags and turned to see the cops, hands help up. Though the man with the intense eyes seemed too calm, as expected, the brunette eyed him carefully. To no avail, there was nothing recognizable about him, or the other two for that matter. They were all covered expertly, down to their ankles. But the ninja-looking one, once her eyes landed on his, she froze. The man did too, they both froze, staring at each other's eyes. Not so much staring into as staring _at_ them. Then, the other male thief leaned in to the staring man and whispered.

"H-hey, shouldn't you do the _thing_ now?" The man with purple eyes stood there, wide eyed. He gazed at the female cop for her cerulean eyes have caught him in such a trance, he didn't want to leave it. Sadly, however, he was brought back to reality when, suddenly he was smacked on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yelled. A quick glare that shook the hitter was given to him as "thanks". "The fuck was that for?!" His baritone voice rang and echoed. It rang all the way to Anzu's ears. Her partner, being a selfish little prick he is, stared at her/ He tapped her shoulder with his elbow.

"A-Anzu…?" Then, just when the ninja man couldn't more ninja, he pulled something out of his sleeve. A smoke bomb! Anzu's partner went wide eyed as the man threw it down, causing the entire room to be covered in smoke. Her partner ran after the three, of whom, managed to escape in that short chaos. "Hey!" he shouted as he ran after them, engulfed in smoke and shadow.

Off in the distance, multiple shotgun shots could be heard as Anzu remained frozen in place. But once she was alone, she felt something. Regret, confusion, pain. She felt her knees give way to the spinning world around her, her hands gripped the opposite arm as she shook violently. Her gun, fallen to the floor all the while she felt a flux of emotions.

After a few minutes of chasing to no avail, her partner came back only to find her on the floor and shaking as if she'd been in the worst blizzard in history.

"Ugh they got away." he grumbled. "What the hell happened Anzu? They got away!" he then got down to her level only to raise his hand. Anzu had never felt so disgusted than she did now. Not only did she mess up an arrest, her pig-partner didn't even comfort her, rather he was about to strike her. Her anger flared.

"Don't touch me!" Anzu smacked his hand away before it made contact which caused him to back up entirely. She returned her hands to her arms and looked down as her partner scoffed and walked off as other policemen entered the scene. What had she done?

~o~

The thieves got into their car and made haste. Once they entered the safe zone, aka the freeway, they removed their masks and such. The driver had messy dirty blonde hair with a radiant warm brown pair of eyes, the man in the passenger seat had spiky brown hair which were somewhat controlled by the goggles he wore, and the man who sat in the back, the one who carried their asses and saved them from being arrested! He sat in the back and counted the jewels in each bag, making sure nothing fell out. He held intense eyes of amethyst, spiky tri-colored hair with yellow bangs that shot out like lightning and to frame his face.

"Yo, Atem," said the driver. The man who checked the bags looked up, furious was the only word to describe his intense expression.

After smacking me like that, I don't even want to acknowledge your presence Joey." Atem said menacingly. The driver, Joey, laughed as the guy next to him did the same.

"Yeah well, you looked like you were looking at a ghost, so Joey here snapped ya out of it." said the man in the passenger seat. Joey laughed again.

"Right Valon!" Valon snorted and leaned back in his seat, arms behind his head.

"Ya damn right I'm right! If Joey didn't whack you mate we'd be behind bars. Wait 'til Raf hears about this." he said with a chuckle following afterwards. Atem simply rolled his eyes as he continued his count. The last thing he needed was Rafael breathing down his neck. But now that he was in a calm environment, he thought to himself. Why did he freeze up? That "mission" was just supposed to be him teaching those two idiots in the front. But there was something about that cop, something strange. His stomach turned the more he thought about it. Was he sick? He humored the idea of taking a sick day. He could imagine the whole thing already. But there was no time for that. He needed to finish before getting back.

"Ugh…" Atem groaned a few minutes later. He had finished. At least he didn't have much to talk about after since the two instantly went back to bitching about the tripped alarm… again. The tri-hair colored thief simply rolled his eyes at their antics, there was no stopping them. He looked up and smirked, except for Raf.

Joey pulled into an abandoned factory, very retro, but it only seemed like that from the outside. Once on the inside, they entered the garage, it was white. A pristine white as if the whole of it was covered in white marble. Very rich, very elegant. Something straight out of GTA V. They all exited in an orderly manner and made way for the elevator, once out, they entered their true base. This was like entering a whole new world. Super computers, a lounge, everything fit for a futuristic, luxurious hideout. The three men walked out of the elevator to be greeted by three other men. Upon seeing their leader as one of the three men, Atem dropped the bags that he had carried up alone, to the floor. The brown-haired man next to their leader smirked.

"Well, looks like you owe me 100 dollars Rafael. I told you Atem would end up pulling more than his own weight." said the man with short brown hair and cold blue eyes. There, stood a blonde man next to him, blonde and completely made of muscle. Though he was shorter than the brunette. Only by a hair. The blonde man, Rafael, groaned.

"Shut it Kaiba." Rafael rummaged in his pocket angrily only to simply toss the money Kaiba had spoken of. With an intense expression of annoyance, Raf gritted his teeth and said, "Would someone like to explain to me why Atem has done all the work… _again_?!" Atem smirked, he knew Rafael too well to know that even if he had given the bags to other two, it would still somehow come to light that he had, in fact, done all the work.

"Don't worry," he said with a cheeky grin. " _I_ got everything." One could only be so "ass-ly" and Atem had achieved above and beyond expectations with the slightest of gestures. The emphasized "I" seemed to have done just that. With extreme desperation, Joey and Valon ran to Rafael to bowed, faces to the floor, and begged forgiveness.

"We're sorry!" they had said. But at that moment, Joey came back up so he looked at Raf on his knees.

"At least we didn't waste time checking out a-" Rafael would never hear the end of that sentence. Atem went wide eyed, he knew what Joey was going to say. With cat-like reflexes, he grabbed a bag full of jewels and whacked Joey over the head, hard. Joey's face was knocked back down to the ground and made a hard "thump". Valon was so shocked, it appeared as if his hair stood up.

"J-Joey!" Atem, however, regained his composure and cleared his throat calmly.

"Excuse him, he's a bit delirious from the gas" Atem said. Atem had on his very best poker face, with which, they bought.

Kaiba stood wide eyed at the display his cousin had performed right before their eyes. He turned to see Rafael matching Atem's poker face with one of his own. These two are nuts, Kaiba thought. He looked over and saw Valon very panicked that Joey wasn't waking up. Next thing they knew; a bump began to form on Joey's head. Valon's face went blue with fear. Kaiba stifled a chuckle while Rafael sighed and turned to leave.

"Kaiba, you know what to do." Raf walked away silently and calmly after. Atem walked up to Kaiba and handed him the bags.

"I hope for your sake, cousin, that he was delirious as you claim." Kaiba and Atem shared a sneering glance a second before they parted ways. Atem scoffed behind Kaiba's back, of course Joey was delirious. Wasn't he always?

Atem shook his head and went to his… "room". Of course, their HQ wasn't his home, but he did have a room there. His room consisted of a large king size bed, surround sound, games upon games along with every and any console to play them, a huge flat screen curve TV, he had everything the gamer side of him loved. The room itself however was huge. He had those office-type windows that reached the roof to the floor. Big and clear, so clear the blue sky seemed… more blue. On the other side of his room were a bunch of zip lines and other work-out materials. He had that huge trampoline that gymnasts use to practice their flips, the beam, and a huge ball-pit. Though it wasn't filled with plastic balls, rather, it was filled with grey foam squares. On the walls he had retro arcade games. You name it, he had them.

Atem slugged into his room after the elevator left him up there. He paid no mind to anything in his room, he simply made his way to his bed and laid there, head in his pillow. "Why did I freeze up?" he groaned. Atem rolled onto his back and looked to the ceiling. He was so lost in thought; he didn't hear the elevator "ding".

"Atem," It was Rafael. Upon hearing his voice, Atem sat up quickly as if he were a solider being brought to attention.

"I-is there another job?" Rafael shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, no, nothing like that Atem. I want to talk." Atem went wide eyed and swallowed hard as the color left his face. Rafael smiled and sat next to the spiky haired thief. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Atem scoffed.

"Please, and I'm not sixteen anymore." The blonde brute chuckled again.

"Yeah, I know. Feels like only yesterday I found you cheating people out of money from just a memory game. A sixteen-year-old, carrying over 3,000 U.S dollars." Atem smiled a little at the praise he was given. Even if the praise came from the wrongness of his past, praise was still praise. "And now, eleven years later, under the protection of the "Guardian"," Now Atem took this as an opportunity to roll his eyes. Rafael had always enjoyed the names the public has given him. "Guardian". That was only because Raf left a feather at the scene, Atem guessed the people referred to it as an angel feather. The thought of Rafael being an actual Angel made Atem cringe and stifle a laugh.

Well, of course biblically he technically would be one, but Atem still couldn't see it. Rafael rambled on and on about something. Something of which Atem wasn't listening to. He was busy thinking about names.

All of them had names in fact. Atem himself was known as "The King" and "Trick King" and lastly "The King of Games". That was simply because he used to drop playing cards at the scene of the crime. It was never on purpose sadly, he always forgot to take his deck of cards out of his pocket before leaving their safe house at the time. But now his name list increased, he was known as "Yami" because he would be way more active at night and "Pharaoh" was the most recent addition to his name party. That one happened because Atem had been too crafty and stole a pharaoh's mummy, to which he also left hieroglyphs for the police to try to find him. Clearly they had failed. But alas, the only one who gained an ego boost was Rafael.

Atem sighed at the thought, but then quickly had another. He was supposed to be listening!

"That's why I think you should leave this part of your life behind and do something productive, like go to college!" Atem rose from the bed, horrified at the words Raf spat.

"WHAT!?" Rafael was shocked at Atem's tone but then switched to a stern visage.

"You didn't hear a word I said." Atem cringed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. A laugh added on to his nervousness.

"I may have zoned out after 'Guardian'…" Raf sighed and shook his head.

"Still acting like a child, even at your age." Rafael sneered. Atem scoffed in response to challenge the previous statement.

"Yeah well at least I don't brag and boast about the names the public give me!" Atem yelled. Raf blew a raspberry.

"You do realize brag and boast are the same thing, right?" Atem cringed with a bright blush to follow. But before Atem could respond, Raf disregarded him to return to the original conversation.

"You need to grow Atem. I feel like we aren't letting you do that here. You have something we don't. You have a chance Atem. A chance to go out into the world and make things right. And you know what I'm talking about." Atem became enraged. He stood up from the bed, fire in his eyes.

"Like hell! All of my hard work to live this life only to be told to pack it up and leave?!" Raf went wide eyed. His hands quickly went up to soothe the raging King.

"Atem, calm down!"

"No, fuck you!" Rafael gasped at the sudden outburst but had no time to address it as Atem ran out of the room… and building.

Atem found himself outside, running. He began to remember the man that brought him this life, _this_ second chance to live life, and he wanted Atem to leave? He ran faster when his eyes began to sting. His teeth grit against his will, hopefully the run will calm him down. To upper Domino he went.

~o~

It was subtle back at the DCPD (Domino City Police Department) and Anzu Mazaki, a high ranking police officer, sat in the breakroom. She sipped on her coffee absent mindedly when her partner walked in. Joy, she thought. What great wisdom will he spit now? She sighed.

"Hey you, how's it goin'?" Anzu continued to gaze out the window, she figured that if she ignored him, he would go away. Her partner noticed that she didn't look and went to wave a hand in her face. "Zuzu?" As if a gun went off, Anzu snapped. She turned her face to him angrily and smacked his hand away.

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" She spat. Her partner only laughed while waving off the sting from his hand.

"And you know I love it when you're pissed off babe, always so sexy." Anzu rolled her eyes, was this really the best he got? Anzu sighed and rose from her seat. Today was the last day of this, Anzu decided. Her hand rose as fast as she slapped him across the face.

Pow!

All of the attention fell to them, all eyes on them. Her partner fell to floor from the force of Anzu's palm. His body twisted and hit the floor hard on his ass. He looked up at Anzu, shocked out of his mind.

"I'm tired of your disrespect and ignorance. We are done." She turned her back to him and began to walk away. But before she could leave the room, he grabbed her. He grabbed her wrist and forced her around.

No woman has ever treated him this way. And no woman would ever start to! "C'mon babe, I'm just messing around. You know I want you." He mentally cursed himself. He should have said "I love you." Every woman wants to hear that. He figured he could fix it by sweet talking her. "You're so sexy and hot babe, please don't be mad at me anymore." There, that should do it, he thought. Anzu faced him now, her eyes soft and un-reading. Did it work? After her slight pause, her anger flared again. Shit. Her glare, however, was so intense he had no choice but to shrink and swallow hard.

"Hot? Sexy? Were you born a pig?" she snatched her hand away from him. "Why don't you flirt with my fist you prick?!" Her light hand finally flew. Square in his face is where her fist landed as how he was knocked down yet again. Once he fell to the ground again, the unit cheered and whistled at the achievement. He finally got what he deserved.

"Nice on Anzu!" One cop said.

"How's that feel?!" said another.

Anzu scoffed at the pig on the floor and walked away, steaming with rage. "Ugh, why does every guy I meet have to be such a fucking dick?! Why can't I just find a nice one for once?!" Just then, she began to think of that robber from before. Her mind began to think about his wonderful, amethyst eyes. They were so clear, so… abundant. Anzu sighed. Maybe she should try his type, the bad boys. Maybe then she could at least expect what is about to happen versus a seemingly nice guy.

~o~

Atem came to screeching halt at an intersection in upper Domino. He breathed heavily once he stopped, he wasn't gasping for air, but his breathing was louder than normal. He figured that he ran about 5 miles without stopping, not once, he was pretty mad. After he regained his breath, Atem took a cool-down walk after crossing the street. He hasn't felt this angry since… Atem growled and shook his head. Was he really about to think about that now? He might as well think about… he sighed. There has been so much pain in my life, he thought as he walked. Why add more? College, Raf, really? He must be joking, Atem then took a moment to view the clear blue skies above him. They were extremely blue… blue, blue, blue. The more he thought about the word, the more it began to bother him. He froze.

"Blue… like her eyes… so blue…" Atem tsked, "Too bad she's a cop." He chuckled at the comment. When he first saw her, his mind went absolutely nuts! Nothing sexual, however, what he did think about worried him more than. He sighed again. He knew he couldn't have that kind of life no matter how hard he tried, he should stop thinking about this. Just then he heard a door burst open and out came a woman in a cop uniform. He looked up and saw the sign. DCPD. He paled intensely… he knew he needed to leave… now! Right when he was about to, that female cop he saw bumped right into him, practically ran into him at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry." They both said. Atem had awkwardly placed his hands on her hips while hers were on his shoulders. He felt… warm? He looked down and saw familiar chocolate brown hair. When she looked up he felt his whole world crumble away. Blue eyes… he thought. He used all the willpower he had and backed away from here, no matter how painful it was to do that simple gesture.

Anzu had stared into his eyes and couldn't help but feel that it was the same as that thief… but that didn't feel right. There was no way a master thief would be out in the open like this. His eyes were gorgeous however.

"H-hey… um… have we met?" Anzu asked as she fought back an immense blush. Atem cringed and swallowed hard.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Idiot say no! He screamed in his mind. "Um, no I do not believe we have met." Atem realized how he was talking. He didn't know why he was doing that, but he also didn't care at the moment. A blush formed on her face which told him that she liked it. He continued, "I am fairy certain that I would remember someone with amazing eyes such as yours." Atem's eye twitched. He didn't have to say that, but his mouth raced faster than his mind and heart.

Anzu blushed more and moved some hair behind her ear nonchalantly. "Oh, um, thank you mister…" Mister? Really Mazaki? She scolded herself. Way to act like a child… she thought.

Atem watched her carefully and had to fight THE strongest urge to kiss her blushing cheeks. With this in mind, he fisted his hands and looked away.

What the actual fuck is wrong with me?! He thought. He groaned quietly.

"S-so… um… what's your name?" asked the blushing brunette. Before Atem could even register the question, another cop emerged from the building.

"There you are you bitch!" The word rang in both Anzu's and Atem's ears. That caused them to both turn in anger at the man approaching them. Anzu spun on her heel, visage full of fury, Atem stood right behind her. Angry as fuck. "You're gonna pay for making fun of me!" Atem got a good look at the man, strong features, very suitable to be a cop. But one part stood out, that perky bruise on his eye. Atem found himself chuckling at it and the man turned to him. "And you! The fuck are you laughin' at bro?!" Atem scoffed and stepped forward, causing Anzu to worry a bit.

"Well "bro", I'm laughing at that beautiful shiner you got there. Where'd you get it?" Atem smirked. Anzu found herself giggling from this man's antics. He was funny, that's a plus. The man pointed at Anzu angrily.

"This bitch gave it to me! So if I were you, stay out of my way!" Anzu went wide eyed when her now ex-partner's fist came up. He was about to hit her?! A better question would be, does Anzu have the reflexes to stop him? She didn't have to, the man standing next to her already caught his hand.

Atem saw the man's fist fly but caught it with ease. They shared an intense glare, before the man could get his hand back, Atem gripped his fist harder, causing him to grunt in pain. "Any man who puts his hands on a woman is scum. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?" Atem released the man's hand and lifted his own to crack the knuckles, indicating he was ready to fight. The entire time this happened, Anzu eyed the two in shock. Before Anzu could say anything however, the man with purple eyes launched his fist. It flew right into her ex-partner's OTHER eye. Anzu held in her laughter of the fact his eyes match now. He fell to the floor, hopefully he was down for the count this time.

Anzu turned to her savior and concluded that he was NOT the thief. That was for sure. The two could most likely have the same color eyes, but Anzu figured no one could _ever_ have the same hair as this guy. She giggled at the thought of it.

Atem heard Anzu giggle and felt his heart flutter. It was probably the most adorable giggle he's ever heard! He fought back a blush again, he can't blush, he just can't! Though, he was curious. He eyed her carefully and asked,

"What's so funny?" Anzu giggled again and shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing," she said sweetly. "Thank for that sir, but I could've handled that." He snorted.

"I'm sure, but a lesson like that required a man-to-man interaction." Anzu raised a brow with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Or you could just be finding ways to play for the other team." She winked. Atem went wide eyed, mouth a gape. He was completely shocked out of his mind, this adorable creature went to sassy chick in about point five seconds flat. His eye twitched in annoyance.

"Are you insinuating that I'm gay?" She stifled a laugh.

"What if I am?" His eye twitched again, but this time he smirked.

The two kept going back and forth without even realizing how comfortable they were with each other. Then, suddenly, another cop emerged from the building.

"Anzu," he called. Anzu stiffened immediately. She turned to face the man as if she were facing someone with high authority. This must be her boss, Atem thought. But then a slight blush formed, Anzu… it was such a beautiful name… fit for someone as down to earth as her. And… now he wanted to kill himself for even _thinking_ that! He needed to vanish… but how?

"You ok?" Her boss, most likely the chief, approached them. He then looked down in shock. "And… what happened to him?" The chief asked wide eyed.

"Oh… him," Anzu sneered and rolled her eyes. "He was harassing me so then… um…" She looked to Atem, trying to figure out what to call him. Atem cringed, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his name forever… especially now. He had no alias', he never needed them. He sighed, so much for disappearing.

"Atem," he said in his deep voice. In response, Anzu blinked. Afterwards she smiled, it was simple, but it indicated she rather liked his name. Very much so.

"Yes, Atem here came and dealt the final blow." The chief nodded.

"I see, well, Atem?" Atem nodded. "Atem, thank you for helping Anzu. Now I will see to it _personally_ that this piece of trash is discharged for his unprofessionalism." After that, he bowed. "Thank you again." Atem nodded and watched the man walk back into the building, leaving the filth on the floor. "Oh, before I forget. Anzu," Anzu stood straight up.

"Y-yes!" The chief sighed with a gentle smile.

"Relax," He chuckled. "You should take the day off, and maybe the week actually. You've had it rough I can assume. It's only fair. And Atem," He looked up with eyes filled with wonder. "I do hope you'll watch her in case anything else happens."

"W-well, um… I…" The chief chuckled again and walked back inside. Both Atem and Anzu turned to each other. Without having anything else to do, Anzu shrugged.

"Thanks Atem, you really helped me." She smiled brightly. Atem rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It was no problem. I, uh, actually should probably go now. Have a nice day, bye." Anzu went wide eyed as quick Atem spun on his heel to leave. She felt absolutely horrified and didn't know why! She ran up and grabbed the sleeve to his short sleeve black muscle T-shirt.

"W-wait!" Think Mazaki, she thought. "L-let me at least buy you some lunch or something!" She mentally high five-ed herself. It was an excellent idea!

Atem, on the other hand, was half elated and half horrified. Three words rushed through Atem's sharp mind as a wave of red crashed upon his face. Fuck my life, he thought. What now?

* * *

 **SOOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! I ACTUALLY PLANNED THIS ONE DON'T WORRY! XD I really wanna know what you guys thought of it... If you guys want me to continue or nah lol. ANYWAYS!**

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
